Between a Wall and a Hard Place
by Jay Alpha
Summary: [One Shot] Draco is confused, Harry offers to help, but Draco takes it a bit far. HPxDM, my first slash fic! Come on people, Please Review!


**Between a Wall and a Hard Place**

**Summary: --One Shot-- Draco is confused, Harry offers help, but Draco takes it a bit far. HP/DM, my first slash fic! Angst/Romance**

**oO oO oO oO oO**

"You don't understand!" The man shouted falling to his knees, his hands raking through his blonde hair.

Harry stared quizzically at his once upon a time rival and asked tentatively, "Understand what, Draco?"

The Slytherin looked up into the green eyes that were the young Potter's trademark as much as that scar ever was. "Haven't you felt confused, Harry? Like you're being torn between two choices, choices that could mean the greatest good in the world or the deepest shame?" Harry tilted his head in confusion; Draco continued, "Well I have, nearly everyday since this year started. Every time a girl walks by I get this feeling and then when a guy walks by… ah, damn it. Who do I choose?" He pounded one gloved fist on the stone ground and sobbed "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. I can't take it anymore!"

Harry bent down, placed one hand on each of Draco's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

Draco stiffened at the contact, but then he collapsed into Harry's embrace and wept against his shoulder. A minute or two later, the overwrought man pulled away from his friend, took the glove off his left hand, and wiped the tears from his face. "I… I… thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it, man. What are friends for? Let's go get some hot coco; it's getting cold out here." The popular Gryffindor said as he helped Draco to his feet.

Harry turned to walk toward the school when Draco grabbed his arm, "Harry, wait. Can I have one more favor?"

The darker-haired man turned around, "Sure Draco, what is—"

In one quick movement, Draco was kissing Harry, his eyes closed while Harry's were wide with surprise. He couldn't move his head because his assailant had his gloveless hand behind his head. Harry's attention drifted to the soft lips rubbing across his own. He closed his eyes and slowly started to kiss Draco in return. The blonde, his inhibitions pushed aside, pressed his tongue between Harry's lips. The Gryffindor seeker equally deepened the kiss. Back and forth, this foreplay went until Harry felt himself getting lightheaded. He pulled away from Draco and inhaled deeply. Then he noticed the stone wall Draco was leaning against and asked, "How did we get up against this wall?"

Draco's eyes were still shut, "You don't remember pushing me against it?" Harry noticed the normally pale man's face was flushed and his bottom lip was slightly swollen, Harry didn't remember biting him.

The Slytherin legend pushed himself away from the wall and rubbed his right shoulder. Harry watched intently as he did this, "Did I hurt you?"

Draco smiled, "No, this is nothing compared to the beating Hermione gave me 3rd year." He looked up in time to see Harry's expression turn from concern to panic.

"Oh gods, Hermione… girls… what did we just do, Draco? Why did we?" He ran his hands through his hair and walked in a small circle, "What were you thinking!" He whirled around to face Draco.

The young man flinched at the sharp tone, but recovered quickly. "Me? You can't blame this all on me, you participated too, man. I'm pretty sure your tongue was in my mouth more than mine was in yours!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, but he was still angry and confused. "Yeah, but you started it. You dumped all your sexual insecurities on _me_! I was just trying to be a nice guy, give you a shoulder to cry on. Then you had to turn around and mess it up, _Malfoy_."

Draco visibly cringed at the sound of Harry calling him by his last name, venom dripping from each syllable. He didn't know what to say. Harry realized what he had just done. "Ah, damn it. I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to say that." He stepped closer, but Draco turned his head away.

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore, Harry. In name, yes, but in life I'm something else. I'm not mean-spirited like my father taught me to be." Harry noticed Draco clenching and unclenching his fist.

He grabbed Draco's left wrist to still him. "I know that. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I understand now what you were trying to explain earlier. The anger and confusion, I felt that just now."

Draco looked into his friend's eyes and saw that the anger had diminished and the silent smile had returned. His eyes moved down the strong face and stopped on the lips, lips that had touched his, lips that may never do so again. "I'm sorry too; I was being selfish and reacting to my fear of the unknown."

Harry let his hand drop from its grasp on Draco, "So, how about that coco?"

Draco smiled. "Let's make some for Ron and Hermione too."

Harry laughed as they walked through the doors of Hogwarts, "Alright, but be prepared to fight them both for the marshmallows."

**oO oO oO oO oO**

**Oh, by the gods, I wrote this in just a few short hours. I should have been doing my homework. The idea just hit me like a flying Hedwig plushie. Please review. I know it's sappy and somewhat bad, but my muses evidently wanted me to have a complete fic to my name. Don't be too harsh with me, please. I'm going back to writing my Hedwig fic right away, so no worries. Just had to get slash out of my system. I was surfing the internet and saw 2 manip(ulated) pics of Harry and Draco together and just had to write them a fic.**


End file.
